1. Field Of The Invention
The present invention deals with the field of devices for feeding animals. More particularly the present invention is specifically pertinent to bird feeders.
Prior art devices normally are in two categories: one, permanent stationary bird feeders and two, disposable or "throw away" bird feeders. The present invention provides a compromise between these two types of bird feeders wherein the base and top are stationary and only a food container or cartridge is replaceable.
2. Description Of The Prior Art
Many prior art devices have been designed as bird feeders such as U.S. Pat. No. 2,705,938 patented Apr. 12, 1955 to W. Greenough on a Feeder For Birds; U.S. Pat. No. 2,786,446 patented Mar. 26, 1957 to W. Newman on a Bird Feeder Having A Bird Supporting Platform; U.S. Pat. No. 3,012,539 patented Dec. 12, 1961 to H. Warren on a Poultry Feeder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,136,296 patented June 9, 1964 to P. Luin on a Bird Feeder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,244,150 patented Apr. 5, 1966 to B. Blair on a Bird Feeder; U.S. Pat. No. 3,316,884 patented May 2, 1967 to R. Viggars on a Feeding Device; U.S. Pat. No. 3,372,676 patented Mar. 12, 1968 to R. Williams on a Cardinal Bird Feeder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,102,308 patented July 25, 1978 to P. Kilham on a Bird Feeder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,144,842 patented Mar. 20, 1979 to A. Schlising on an Access Limiting Bird Feeder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,216,742 patented Aug. 12, 1980 to J. Kirchhofer on a Multi-Tiered Cage And Feed Device; U.S. Pat. No. 4,223,637 patented Sept. 23, 1980 to H. Keefe on a Bird Feeder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,242,984 patented Jan. 6, 1981 to E. Smith on a Combination Container and Feeder; U.S. Pat. No. 4,328,636 patented May 11, 1982 to R. Johnson on a Device For Insect Control And Method; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,570,575 patented Feb. 18, 1986 to C. Hinz on a Combined Bird Feeder Container And Bird Feeder.